Loving You rewrite
by edhel meldai
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts after nearly 11 years of hiding. Years ago she had been forced to go into hiding to save her life, leaving behind the one that she truly loves. What happens when they are forced to be near each other again? R/R!
1. The Home Coming

Does Love Really Conquer All?

_First written 7/5/05 rewritten 9/24/08_

Disclaimer: I do not, not have I ever, owned, thought I owned, or giving any thought to trying to own and part of J.K.R.'s canon. I am simply a fan who gets great pleasure out of creating stories with my favorite characters.

This story was originally written before Order of the Phoenix, but I will be adding aspects that include Half Blood Prince, and maybe some of the canon from Deathly Hallows.

Chapter 1: The Home Coming

Hermione Granger stepped off the steaming scarlet Hogwarts Express steam engine and took a deep breath of the fragrant air outside of Hogsmeade station, near Hogwarts school.

_Wow, it's great to be back,_ Hermione thought as she smiled at the horseless carriage waiting for her patiently.

_It has been too long._ Hermione could see the many towers and turrets of the castle that he been her home for so many years. It had been nearly 11 years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, as Head Girl and Valedictorian. Almost 11 years since Hermione had fled from the only life she had ever known. Hermione frowned at the memory that had floated though her thoughts for so many years. The memory of the night she had confided in Dumbledore that she was in danger and needed to escape. That had been the morning before she was supposed to marry her one and only true love. But instead of celebrating their engagement, and all too imminent marriage, she had nearly been killed by her beloved's crazed father.

Hermione had fled. Scared and confused, to America. She had stayed in a safe house in Michigan, arranged by the kind-hearted professor Dumbledore. Forcing all her family and friends to accept the story that she and Dumbledore had agreed on. The Muggles had been told that Hermione had died in a car accident, the wizards, a potion explosion. Through letters to Dumbledore, she had been informed that the man she had almost married had nearly died from grief, but had ultimately been forced to move on with his life.

But all that was in the past. Hermione was tired of dwelling on a love that she had painfully given up on years ago. She was going to be starting over again. No more wanting what she could no longer have. Would never have. He had moved on and so had she.

"This is a new beginning" Hermione declared aloud to the empty carriage, which was now rumbling up the long drive to the castle's doors. In the distance they were visible, Hermione smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach and waited the eternity as the carriage came to a stop. The door popped open and Hermione stepped out onto the stone stairs.

_The place hasn't changed one bit!_ Hermione grinned she walked up the stone steps and right into the warm embrace of the spacious entrance hall. Minerva McGonagall stood smiling benignly just inside the doors, clearly waiting for Hermione's arrival.

"Hermione! Hermione, it's so wonderful to have you here. Alive and well. Oh, so wonderful." Minerva said as she crushed Hermione in a motherly embrace.

"It is so good to be back." Hermione smiled, hugging her old professor warmly.

"You can imagine our shock when Albus told me you were returning. I thought you were dead. I cannot believe that you did not tell me you were alive. And, speaking of that devilish man, Albus wants to see you." Minerva scolded, squeezed Hermione's hand and led the way to the spiral staircase to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

Hermione had always feels a giddy sense of dread and anticipation whenever she ascended these stairs and today was no exception. She hurried through the door and rushed into the fatherly embrace of the headmaster.

"Professor." Hermione smiled warmly as she stepped away from the aging man.

"Hermione, how wonderful it is to have you back." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as Fawkes landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hello, Fawkes." Hermione stroked the bird's scarlet and gold plumage.

"Did you have any troubles on the trip from America?" Dumbledore asked. He was the only one who knew exactly where she had been.

"No, it was perfect, thanks to you. I owe you so much." Hermione said, smiling at the bird that had flown back to its perch near Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, you're welcome. But it's too bad that the ministry thinks your dead still. You award for helping defeat Voldemort is awarded to the deceased Hermione Granger. But no worries, we'll get it figured out soon." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

"Albus, I can imagine that Ms. Granger is tired from her long trip. I think that it would be best if we showed her to her chambers." Minerva said from the doorway, where she had watched the familiar exchange between the two.

"Yes. That would be wonderful. I am sort of tired." Hermione admitted, her jet lag catching up with her excitement to be home.

"Yes, follow me, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said as he moved to the door and offered her his arm, smiling as she took it. "You are going to want your rest. I am sure tomorrow will be a very _shocking_ day for you."

Hermione didn't see the twinkle in his eyes or pick up on the not so subtle hint. She had also been feeling a queer sense of déjà vu coming over her as she walked through the once very familiar corridors of her home from age 11 to 17. But at the same time she also felt serenely happy.


	2. Announcements

_Does Love Really Conquer All? _

_First written 7/5/05 rewritten 9/24/08_

Disclaimer: I do not, not have I ever, owned, thought I owned, or giving any thought to trying to own and part of J.K.R.'s canon. I am simply a fan who gets great pleasure out of creating stories with my favorite characters.

**This chapter dedicated to Erika. Thanks for finding this story and convincing me to rewrite it!! I 3 you!! P.S. there is a little surprise for you in this chapter!! Tee hee!!**

Chapter 2: Announcements

Bright sunlight shone through the high windows of Hermione's bedchamber. The smell of the fresh cut flowers on the side table gave off a glorious smell that brought Hermione from her sleep with a smile. Laying flat on her back she stared at the high ceiling, for a moment forgetting where she was, expecting to see the eggshell stucco ceiling of her safe house back in the States. Her bedchamber was cozy, but seemed almost too surreal, too much like a dream. Was she really back at Hogwarts? Back home? She was still finding it hard to believe.

A small popping noise interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she sat up to see a small familiar house elf staring back at her, a tray of steaming breakfast foods in his hands.

"Ms. Hermione!" Dobby exclaimed, his excitement causing the try to shake violently.

"Dobby, it's good to see you." Hermione smiled, and reached for the tray. She was suddenly starving.

"Dobby was sad indeed when he thought Ms. Hermione was dead. Very sad, indeed." Dobby bowed his head. "On the tray be a message from Professor Dumbledore. He would like to see you as soon as you be done with you meal. Dobby must get back to the kitchens. There only be 3 days before the students arrive." And, with a small bow, Dobby disappeared.

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and contemplated what might happen that night. A brief look around the room reassured her that she was, indeed, back at Hogwarts. Nothing could bring her down now. With that thought in her head, she got out of bed and readied herself for her meeting with Dumbledore.

Hermione had been sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office for nearly 3 hours when Minerva McGonagall arrived. Those 3 hours had been filled, mostly, with small talk of Hermione's time in the States, and paperwork. There was so much paperwork. Paperwork for the Ministry of Magic, paperwork for her new position at Hogwarts and even a petition to the Ministry to bring Hermione back from the dead and reinstate all her belongings.

Minerva's entrance brought a pleasant break in the monotony of paperwork.

"Have you told her yet, Albus?" She said, taking a seat near Hermione's at the large table in the back portion of the office where they had been all day.

Hermione looked from Albus to Minerva, completely confused. "Tell me what, Albus?"

Albus sighed, then said, "I wasn't sure how to tell you this but there is a rather large possibility that the person who caused your need to escape knows he did not succeed and may be still looking for you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Was it possible? She was never going to see her love again, so was she still at risk?

Albus and Minerva gave Hermione a few moments with her thoughts before speaking.

"You know that no harm will come to you while you reside at Hogwarts." Albus stated, placing his warm hand on Hermione's suddenly freezing cold one.

"I know this is a lot to process, but you have no need to worry, dear. You are completely safe here. Once everyone knows you are back they will be so excited that they won't let you out of their sight." Minerva said reassuringly.

Hermione put on a strong face and smiled. "I know." She said, "I'm worrying for nothing." A quick glace at her wristwatch told her that it was getting late. She still needed to shower and possibly take a nap before he big entrance and coming back from the dead party tonight. Albus had told Hermione that dinner was to start at exactly 6. The staff had been informed that there was going to be a big announcement and to not be late. Hermione was to be outside the doors to the Great Hall at exactly 6:08 p.m. so that Albus could escort her in. Bearing all that in mind, Hermione excused herself and took a hidden passage back to her room.

The hallways of the castle seemed to take forever to travel as Hermione made her way to the Entrance Hall. Her watch showed 6:07 as she started her decent down the stairway, the doors to the Great Hall in sight. Hermione could faintly hear Albus' voice through the heavy doors and his footsteps as he neared them to reveal Hermione. Nervously, she smoothed her hair and outfit and took a long breath to calm her nerves. She had taken a long bath and used various products and a few spells to get her hair looking presentable.

The doors started opening slowly. It seemed as if Hermione was in a movie, in slow motion.

'_Show time.'_ Hermione thought. The light's from the Great Hall washed over her as the doors opened completely.

The doors has opened completely, leaving Hermione framed in them. Since there were only a handful of people at the school currently, one long table had been placed in the center of the Great Hall. Every chair but Albus' and one next to it were occupied. Every eye on Hermione. There were a few people who rubbed their eyes and checked their glasses to make sure they were seeing correctly.

It seemed like an eternity before Albus finally did anything. He finally offered his arm, which Hermione took gratefully. She was unsure if her legs were going to cooperate with her right now.

"It is my pleasure to announce that his year the Charms position will be filled by none other then Ms. Hermione Granger." Albus announced to the silent group. A few people at the back gasped.

One voice that Hermione didn't recognize called, "But Hermione Granger is dead!"

Albus chuckled, "Sorry, Tamera, but Hermione is alive and well. Now, I will not be revealing the sordid details of why Ms. Granger has been gone for 11 years. I am pleased to welcome her back! I am sure that you are all anxious to greet her. So lets all eat and enjoy each others company." And, with that Albus clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. He took his seat and started eating as if nothing was different, as if he hadn't just blown the minds of 30 people.

Hermione smiled nervously at the group who was still staring at her. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor was the only warning Hermione had before arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air, spinning.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" The voice came from somewhere near the origin of the arms.

'_I know that voice!'_ Hermione thought. The arms finally let her out of the hug, but only so far that his arms were stretched out, giving him a good look at her.

Dimly, Hermione noted that a door slammed somewhere in the Great Hall, but she was too preoccupied to pay much attention to it due to the fact that her best friend from school was now standing less then 2 feet in front of her.

Ronald Weasley stood grinning stupidly at Hermione, staring at her for a moment before hauling her back into a bone crushing hug. This time she was able to hug him back. It felt so good to be back. All Hermione's fears flew out the window. She was so happy to see Ron. Coming back was no longer something that Hermione feared, Ron's excitement at having her back fixed that.

The shock that most of the other's had experienced had worn off and they were slowly starting to murmur among themselves. Some even came up to her, somehow managing to get her away from Ron long enough to give her a hug.

From then on the night past very quickly. Hermione received a very welcome return to the wizarding world.

It was well past midnight when Hermione started feeling tired. The day had been a very busy one and now that she was openly back, she had a lot of things to do in the morning. It took Ron a while to agree that Hermione needed sleep and let her leave.

Hermione smiled as she made her way back to her quarters. She had known that this was going to be tiring but didn't have any idea exactly how exhausting it would be. She did acknowledge that it was very good to be back.

The hallways of the castle were a little chilly as Hermione turned the corner into the hallway where her rooms were. The corridor was dim, but not dark enough that Hermione couldn't tell that there was someone sitting against the wall near the portrait that guarded her quarters. The person's head was propped on their arms which were crossed over their knee's. From the set of their shoulders Hermione could tell that it was a man.

'_Who would be waiting for me outside my rooms? I told everyone I wanted to go to bed. I can't believe someone followed me!'_ Hermione was a little annoyed that someone had followed her to her rooms. While she was happy that they were happy that she was back, she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

Her footsteps alerted her visitor to her presence before she could figure out who he was. She was about 10 feet away from him when he turned to face her. Shock filled Hermione as she recognized exactly who was waiting for her.

"Hello, Hermione. It's been a while." He said, and took a step closer to her.

The corridor around her spun and went black. The last thing that Hermione remembered before the darkness consumed her was the sensation of falling.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I can't tell you how happy I am that I got 2 reviews within 2 hours of having posted the first chapter. Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry about the cliffhanger…it was unavoidable… and it adds dramatic effect, doesn't it? Haha. Please let me know what you think of it!!

Btw This story is obviously not compliant with DH...Sorry, I forgot to put this up earlier


	3. First ReMeeting

Does Love Really Conquer All?

_First written 7/5/05 rewritten 9/24/08_

Disclaimer: I do not, not have I ever, owned, thought I owned, or giving any thought to trying to own and part of J.K.R.'s canon. I am simply a fan who gets great pleasure out of creating stories with my favorite characters.

Hey, guys. I am soooo sorry about how long it has taken me to get this update up. I have been really busy and sick and everything has been SO crazy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!!

Chapter 3

Hermione rolled over in bed, the movement causing her head to explode. It felt like her head had opened. Hermione lay flat on her back, thinking about the terrible dream that she had just had.

The dream had started at Hogwarts. A place Hermione had long ago given up hope of ever seeing again. She had been in the Great Hall with Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and her best friend from school, Ronald Weasley. It had been a very good dream. Albus had just made and announcement that Hermione would be a professor at Hogwarts and was no longer in hiding. She was free of fear.

Hermione stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

'_Wait a minute!' _Hermione thought, _'This is _not _my room!'_

The ceiling, beyond the deep red velvet drapes of the four poster bed, was high and vaulted. She was definitely not in the safe house in America that she had occupied for the last 11 years while in hiding.

The ceiling of this room was high and vaulted, beyond the red velvety curtains of a giant four poster bed. She was definitely not in the safe house that she had occupied for the last 11 years.

'_Where am I?'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione was in the middle of one crazed thought or another when the sound of rustling clothes and a long sleep-contented sigh made her freeze. Slowly turning her head toward the sound, Hermione braced herself for what might be waiting for her.

It took all of her to not gasp out loud when her eyes locked on the person in the chair that was situated directly next to the bed.

The stunning white blond head of Draco Malfoy lolled close to his chest as he shifted in his sleep. Everything suddenly came flooding back to Hermione. The Announcement by Albus, Ron, returning to Hogwarts, and seeing the one person Hermione never thought she would ever see again. She remembered her vision getting black and falling. That all that she could remember. She didn't remember getting into bed, or what had happened once she had gotten there. It had been nearly 11 years since Hermione had seen Draco Malfoy. 11 years since had given up her true love. The only mad she had ever loved. 11 years since she had been forced into hiding. 11 year since she had fled from Draco Malfoy.

It had been the night before she was to marry Draco, when his father, Lucius, in a drunken rage had nearly killed Hermione. He had not been pleased with Draco's choice of bride from day one. He finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to get rid of her before his son could 'make the biggest mistake of his life.' He hadn't been able to accept the fact that his precious bloodline was being threatened.

Hermione shifted to find a more comfortable position, causing the pain in her head to explode once more. The pain must have made her make a noise because Draco woke with a start.

It seemed like an eternity as Draco's eyes caught Hermione's. they stared at each other in silence, neither really knowing what to say.

What exactly do you say to the man who had believed you to be dead for the past 11 years? Who thought you had died the night before you were supposed to get married to him?

They stared at each other for only a few moments, but it felt like hours.

Hermione blinked, bringing herself, and Draco, out of the trance they were in.

Both of them spoke in unison.

"I've missed you." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Hermione laughed nervously. Draco smirked, lifted his hand and it appeared almost to want to reach out to Hermione, but errantly ran through his hair.

Her laugh caused Hermione's head to explode once more. Wincing in pain, Hermione brought her hand to her head. Breaking out of his reverie, Draco sprang to his feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Poppy told me to give this to you as soon as you woke. It is a potion that will help with that pain in your head." He poured some of the green liquid from the bottle in his hand into a small glass. He looked at it briefly, as if measuring it out, and then handed it to her. Slipping an arm around her neck, he helped Hermione gently raise her head so that she could drink the potion.

The potion worked almost instantaneously, bringing cooling relief to Hermione's head. Draco helped Hermione sit up against the pillows of the four poster, fluffing them to make her as comfortable as possible.

"What do you remember?" Draco asked, sitting back down in his chair, moving it a little closer to the bed.

"Not much, I am afraid. I remember the feast, and seeing everyone in the Great Hall, and I remember talking to Ron. I remember getting tired and telling everyone that I was going to bed. I remember walking down the corridor toward my chambers. I remember seeing someone sitting near my door. When I got closer I saw that it was you, and then my vision went black and I felt myself begin to fall. I don't remember anything after that before I woke up with the world's worse headache, to find you asleep next to my bed." Hermione finished and looked at her hand's, which were busy playing with the edge of one of the blankets on her bed.

"Well that is about everything that happened before you fell. You fell pretty hard, by the way. You hit your head rather hard on the floor of the corridor. I called for Albus and Poppy. Albus said that it was probably just a mixture of the exciting night and then the shock of seeing me. He explained that you did not know that I was going to be here tonight anymore then I knew you were. Poppy said that you should be fine. She got you to wake for a few moments, just to make sure that you were alright. She said something about a concussion. A minor one. Nothing to worry about." Draco explained, toeing the edge of rambling.

Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Poppy said that the potion for your head will also help you sleep. You probably really need it." Draco stood and helped Hermione lay down again.

"She said that you need someone near by in case something happens. If you wish, I would go find someone else. I am sure that Ron would be more then happy."

Hermione yawned again and before she could decided one way or another, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**** Draco's POV ****

Hermione's eyes closed, her breathing became long and slow and her body gave off the relaxed sprawl of someone deep into their REM sleep cycle. It was only then that Draco released a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. Standing above her, his mind raced wildly, trying desperately to catch up. Draco felt his body relax as he watched Hermione sleep. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he had watched her sleep before. Although, it had been eleven years since he had done it, he still remembered, in vivid detail, how she slept. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of how this was not much different then those nights eleven years ago.

'_But with one major difference, genius.' _Draco thought, his chuckle dying. '_All those times you watched her sleep, she was sleeping in your arms. _

Draco sat heavily in the chair once more. He had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Hermione hours ago. He'd had lots of time to think as he sat alone in his chambers waiting for the feast to end. When he had left his chambers he had not planned to sit outside the DADA chambers. He had planned on tracking down Dumbledore and having a very long chat with the dear old man.

He had experienced a moment of sheer panic, one to rival the panic he had felt eleven years ago when Hermione had failed to show up for the wedding, when she spotted him waiting for her. His heart had almost stopped when he saw her begin to fall. Draco could not remember a time when he had moved faster in his life. Seeing her there on the ground brought back images his mind had constructed from the story Dumbledore had told of Hermione's fatal 'accident' the day before the wedding.

Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible images and feelings of terror and loss.

He looked down as her sleeping form and remembered, again, watching her sleep years ago. Those times where they had lain in each others arms had been the happiest of Draco's life. He had never cared that he was exhausted in the mornings because he never wanted to sleep, he had always enjoyed watching her more then sleeping.

They had been so much in love. So right and perfect for each other. Draco had loved Hermione more then anything, would have done anything to make her happy. Hermione had always said they were made to be together. They would be together for ever.

Or, so Draco had thought.

Draco had been completely destroyed when Hermione had 'died'. He had felt like his entire heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on and torn apart into a thousand pieces. A huge hole had replaced his heart. The next year after had been a complete nightmare. He had quit his job as an Auror apprentice, stopped eating, stopped taking care of himself. He had completely lost the will to live. In truth, he had actually attempted to end his life because the pain had been too much for him to handle.

The only reason he was still alive was because of his father. His father had convinced him to keep going. Lucius Malfoy has been Draco's rock during his time of need. He had been so supportive. Draco didn't think that he could have gotten through without his father.

Draco could feel the exhaustion in his body. He still didn't know very much or anything at all about why Hermione had left or why she had returned, but he intended to find out.

Draco's head felt like a ton of bricks as he laid it on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking that he would just rest for a few moments. But, within a few seconds, Draco Malfoy was sound asleep.

Gently muted sunlight filtered into the room through partly drawn curtains. Draco Malfoy felt himself start to wake and as he had done for the last 29 years of his life, snuggled his face deeper into the bed. He had always hated waking up, always preferring the waves of dreams to harsh reality. The past eleven years, he had hated it even more. His time with Hermione had been better then any dream. Things could happen in dreams. Things that reality had a bad habit of destroying.

The dream that Draco had been having was way too good to ever wake up. It was the first time in a very long while he had felt truly at peace.

A tapping sound added itself to the persistent sunlight. Draco groaned and turned his head toward it. It was only then that Draco realized he was not in his room in the dungeons. He was laying bent over the side of a bed. Not just any bed. Her bed. Hermione's bed.

Memories of the night before flooded back. Draco lifted his head and looked at her still sleeping form. She had moved very little in the night. Her hand was entwined in his, as if it had sought his out in her sleep.

Draco allowed himself to wonder how things could have been if she hadn't left eleven years ago. Why had she left? He had loved her more then his own life. She had known that. He did not understand. He needed answers. There was one person Draco _knew_ would know them.

Gathering all his strength and will power, Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's knuckles and pulled his hand free. Draco adjusted the coverlet, pulling it to her shoulders and left the room. The day ahead was going to be difficult. Draco knew that extracting information from Dumbledore was going to be like pulling teeth, but he _needed_ those answers.

***

I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Please don't be mad at me!! I love you all!!!


	4. Revelations

Does Love Really Conquer All?

Rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned, thought I owned, or have given any thought to trying to own any part of J.K.R.'s canon. I am simply a fan of her work who delights in playing with her toys.

A/N: Hey guys. First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of posting. I have been super busy with exams, and then my winter break was crazy. My laptop crashed and I am now working with a new hard drive, so it took me about 3 weeks of trying to locate the beginning of this chapter, and then finally give up because it was futile. This chapter was also very difficult to write. I really hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoy writing this story. I also promise to stop being such a terrible person and update more often.

Thanks for sticking with me.

And, now. At long last,

Chapter 4: Revelations

The windows in the Hogwarts owlry offered a wonderful view of the expansive grounds. Hermione Granger seemed to pay them no attention as she watched a large gray owl disappear into the distance. The Hogwarts grounds had changed very little in the past eleven years. From this vantage point. Hermione could see for days. The lake and forest were put on perfect display. The sun shone reflecting off the gentle waves and a light refreshing breeze gently agitated the leaves on the branches of the trees.

There were a few people outside enjoying the nice weather before the students arrived the next week. There were a few shouts of laughter echoing up the tower where Hermione stood, leaning against the glassless window frame. A loud splash broke Hermione from her thoughts and had her glancing down toward the lake, where it seemed that a young professor had been thrown in by a friend who must be visiting for the day. A little father down the edge of the lake sat a lone person, leaning against a tree. That person was recognizable even from this distance, although Hermione would have recognized him anywhere, from any distance. Draco Malfoy sat against a tree, deeply absorbed in the book he held. Every few moments he would lean over to a scroll of parchment and scribble something on it with a quill.

Hermione watched him for a few moments and thought of the life she had dreamed about years ago. A life she could no longer have. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind or heart that she still loved the blonde near the tree, she probably always would, but there was nothing she could do about it. If Albus was correct in his assumptions, Lucius Malfoy was still looking for her. Her only hope was to stay away from Draco and hope that he didn't still have feelings for her. Hermione had done a fairly good job of avoiding Draco in the few days since she woke up after fainting in front of him.

Hermione left the owlry and started walking. She really had no destination in mind, but wasn't really shocked when her feet led her to the Great Hall. It was nearly lunch time and Hermione realized that she _was _kind of hungry. Hermione peeked into the Great Hall and didn't see anyone that she knew that well or at least wanted to talk to. She really didn't feel like being in a group. Walking away from the doors, Hermione headed towards the kitchens intents on getting a little snack and heading back to her chambers to catch up on some reading and finish her lesson plans for the school year. Hermione tickled the pear and put her plan into action.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

Dinner in the Great Hall was normally a noisy affair when students populated the castle, but it was also somewhat noisy when it was just the professors. Several were in deep discussion of some topic or another. Several were discussing the upcoming year. Others, the results of the latest Quidditch match against Germany. Each person was trying their best to be heard above the other conversations. Hermione was deep in conversation with Ron and Hagrid about the upcoming year, and laughing at Ron's ridiculous impressions of students reactions to Hermione's _return from the dead_. Hagrid was still reaching out every few moments to touch Hermione just to make sure that she was actually there and not some figment of his imagination. Hagrid had been away on a _special trip_ that Albus had arranged for him. He had been away in Romania helping Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, care for dragons for the summer. He had missed Hermione's grand return.

The desert dishes were cleared from the table with the wave of Albus' hand and the staff all turned to him, waiting for his usual after dinner announcements.

"I have only one announcement for today." Albus addressed the group, "Since there are only a few days left before the students arrive, Minerva and I will have the final schedules and class lists available for you tomorrow. Please remember to retrieve them before lunch tomorrow. Have a good night." With that said, Albus stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to Ron, hoping to finish the conversation they had been having, instead, he suggested a walk around the lake. The days were becoming shorter and the sun was starting to set. Hogwarts in the fall had always been one of Hermione's favorite times and she was excited for it to come.

They walked in silence for a while, content enough with the moment that neither felt the need for conversation. By the time they had made it to the lake, and Hermione's favorite tree, the conversation had picked back up.

The sun had nearly set completely, leaving only dark pink streaks in the sky. Ron sat only about a foot from Hermione, but yet she could still barely see him. His outline was clear in the near-light. As conversation changed from topic to topic, Hermione felt herself get a little chilly.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to warm herself a bit.

Ron was speaking of how he came to teach at Hogwarts and the years she had missed. There was quite a bit that she had missed, but she didn't plan on letting that stop her from getting back at least some of her life.

"You would have love it. It was so amazing and everyone kept saying how beautiful it was. You could really tell how happy they were. They are going to last forever. The wedding was perfect. They have two kids now, one boy and one girl. Arieanna and Abraham. Neville and Luna are so happy together. Neville isn't the she, clumsy boy he used to be. He is one bloody brilliant Auror now." Ron explained. Hermione was really sad to have missed Neville's wedding to Luna. It is a pair that she would have never expected. But, it explained some heated looks in 6th year.

"I'm happy for them." Hermione said, "I really wish I had been here. I would have loved the wedding." Hermione started off over the lake. It was dark but she would still make out the waves gently breaking against the shore.

"I wish you would have been there, too. Life just wasn't the same without you. When you died, it was terrible. Everyone was confused and heartbroken. You were a Second War hero. It just seemed too unfair. Someone who fights in the biggest battle known to wizard kind, and then dies a horrible death at the hands of some muggle invention. It was just so unfair. Your parents were devastated. Harry and all of my family and I were so heartbroken, I thought Harry and I would never get over it. " Ron paused for a second, obviously wanting to say something but seeming to now know how to say it.

Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "But, no one was as destroyed as Draco." Ron's voice was soft.

Hermione shivered and Ron put his arm around her. Hermione didn't say anything. The shiver hadn't been from the cold.

"He was beyond crushed. We tried everything to help him. It was about a year before I saw him anywhere in public. He quit his job, started drinking all the time. The only person he would let anywhere near him was his father. I still can't stand Lucius Malfoy, but thanks to him Draco started going out in public again. He still drank all the time, but it seemed like he was improving. We thought he was moving on. Even if it was only a little.

"He began dating. A lot. He had a new woman every night it seemed. He had lots of drunken one night stands." Hermione listened as Ron explained. At this bit of news, Hermione brought her knee's closer to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Ron continued. "We figure that the one night stands were to forget. He never seemed to be satisfied by any of them. Finally, about seven years ago, Dumbledore showed up and convinced Draco to come and work at Hogwarts. After that things got better. He seemed to return to normal life. Well, as normal as life could be after losing the person you love. His life began to improve. We've actually gotten to get very good friends. There is one thing, though." Ron said. His arm tightened around her shoulders a bit and Ron took a deep breath.

He released it before saying, "Draco tried to kill himself, Hermione."

Hermione stood quickly and walked a few steps toward the lake. She stood quiet for a few moments. She started out at the quiet lake and took a deep breath before turning back toward Ron. It was dark enough that she could only see his profile, but that was enough.

"Please tell me that you are lying." Hermione knelt down before Ron and stared into his eyes, they only part of his face that she could clearly make out. "Tell me that this some sick joke to punish me for leaving."

"'Mione, I wish I could. Draco was devastated without you. He didn't want to try to live after you, you know, died. Seeing him try to live his life, knowing that you weren't in it anymore was the hardest thing I have ever had to watch." Ron held Hermione's hands as tears welled in her eyes.

The thought of Draco having moved on and possibly having a family, with someone else, and happy was what got Hermione through those eleven years. Knowing that there was the possibility of him not living, not breathing, nearly killed Hermione.

Ron pulled Hermione close and gently stroked her back as the tears finally fell. There was nothing more to be said. Nothing to make the revelations of the night any less shocking for her. Hermione cried for Draco. For his pain. She cried for the life they could have shared. The future that had nearly been so close to their grasp. Hermione cried, also, for herself. This was no the way it was supposed to have happened.

They sat in silence, Hermione gently crying into Ron's shoulder for quite some time. Finally, the tears slowed and Hermione was able to speak again.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly and whispered, "Thank you." Ron had told her what she needed to know, and she was grateful to him for it. Even if it hurt her inside.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

A/N: Ok. So, here is the latest chapter. Please let me know what you think about it.

Just a few thoughts

1. I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested.

2. Just so that you know, I will be picking and choosing various aspects of canon from Deathly Hallows and Half-Blood Prince

Don't forget to review!!!

Love ya!!

Kim


	5. Surprises

Does Love Really Conquer All?

Rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned, thought I owned, or have given any thought to trying to own any part of J.K.R.'s canon. I am simply a fan of her work who delights in playing with her toys.

A/N: Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I had a good time writing it, even though it took FOREVER and was incredibly difficult. I have had a little bit of free time in the past few days so it would seem that you get to benefit from it.

Just want to make a few little notes to clear up some confusion. I am not sure if you are confused, but I know that I got a little confused on the timeline while writing this chapter and chapter 4. I am the kind of person who needs to have a timeline with a story.

I hope that this helps, I know it helped me with my writing.

Hermione arrived roughly 3 weeks before term is set to start.

Chapter 1 and 2 take place the first 2 days that she is back at Hogwarts (Week one, Monday and Tuesday)

Chapter 3 takes place on day 3. (Week one, Wednesday)

Approx. a week passes between chapters 3 and 4 --

Chapter 4 starts around Week 2 Tuesday

Chapter 5 takes place the Friday after that.

At the start of Chapter 5 there are 9 days before the students arrive. They arrive the Sunday before the term would start. 21 days after Hermione returned to Hogwarts.

Ok…so now that I have that cleared up…(not really sure if this will be a help or hindrance, but w/e)

Here is chapter 5. ENJOY!!! Don' t forget to review, because authors love nothing more then knowing what you think of their stories…I wait with baited breath for reviews after I post. I seriously check my email every 10 minutes for like 2 days after I post.

Love ya!

Chapter 5: Surprises

The days passed pleasantly for Hermione. They had been filled with planning for the students arrivals and catching up with Ron. It felt so good to be back at Hogwarts, with one of her best friends at her side. Hermione had noticed that life at Hogwarts had changed very little since her school days.

In the week that she had been back, Hermione had fallen into a routine of sorts. She would wake up, have breakfast with Ron in the Great Hall, return to her study to prepare for the school year. She had already planned the first month of classes with three different course schedules that she could use for each skill level. After that she would have lunch with Ron, spend the afternoon with him, have dinner with him and Hagrid, spend time alone in the library or walking the grounds and then go to bed. Then, she would do it all over again.

To any common passerby, Hermione's life had returned to normal. With one major hole. There was only one thing missing from making her life perfect. Her life no longer had Draco Malfoy in it. And, until Lucius Malfoy was no longer after Hermione, he wouldn't be a part of it.

No matter how much her heart ached, Hermione could not go to him. Every time she glimpsed him in the Great Hall or passed him in the hallway, she longed to run to him and wrap herself in his arms and forget all her problems. Pretend that nothing in the past 11 years had happened.

Dinner that night went the same as usual. Hermione sat next to Ron and chatted with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Hermione glimpsed Draco out of the corner of her eye and watched him as he ate and nodded politely to the young professor talking to him.

Hagrid spoke up and brought Hermione back to the conversation. The dessert dishes were cleared from the table and Albus Dumbledore announced that there would be renovations done in the dungeons the next few days and advised them to stay away from it for the duration of the construction. Since they were magical renovations it would only take a few days to complete.

Ron opted to join Hermione on her walk through the grounds that night claiming that he was getting fat and lazy. Hermione laughed at that and enjoyed his company. They chatted and joked and enjoyed themselves. The night drew to a close and Ron left Hermione at the stairs on the 3rd floor. As he walked away he called , "Oi, Hermione!. I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside the castle tomorrow morning at 9." Ron turned and continued up the stairs to the 4th floor where his rooms were.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

The sun shone in through the windows with a gentle light that could only be associated with the beginning of a beautiful new day. Hermione smiled as she stretched and looked out the window at the forest. A quick glance at her clock told her that she had overslept and had only 30 minutes to meet Ron outside for his surprise.

Hermione hopped out of bed and hurried into the shower, all the way thanking Merlin for magic.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

Ron was waiting for Hermione on the stairs of the castle as she emerged from the doors, a medium sized picnic basket in his hand.

He smiled as he saw her come through the door. She looked flustered.

"Bad morning?" Ron teased.

Hermione huffed and responded, "No, Ronald, I overslept. I thought I was going to be late." Hermione took a deep relaxing breath and smiled, "What do you have planned for me today, Mr. Weasley? I find myself waiting with bated breath."

Ron smiled and put his arm on her shoulders, he laughed and said, "Follow me. I'm not going to tell you the surprise yet."

He kept his arm over her shoulders as they walked down the drive.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

Unknown to the two walking, an icy blue gaze followed their progress down the drive and onto the path toward Hogsmeade.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

Laughter floated on a gentle breeze from where Ron and Hermione sad on a grassy knoll near the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. It was just out of sight behind a hill. Ron had supplied Hermione with a glorious breakfast for the two of them. They lounged around laughing and joking about the good ole days.

Ron retold the story of when Harry had 'surprised' Draco and his cronies back in third year. Hermione laughed so hard tears fell on her face.

Ron and Hermione law side by side in the grass staring at the perfect blue sky. There was just the right amount of clouds in the sky to guess what shapes they were.

They had been at it for about ten minutes when Ron placed his hand on Hermione's and said quietly, "I'm really glad you came home, Hermione. I really missed you."

Hermione didn't say anything, just smiled at the sky.

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the sky. It seemed that they must have fallen asleep after their picnic breakfast. They were still laying in the same position, not touching except Ron holding Hermione's hand. His head was turned towards hers and the snored quietly in her ear.

Hermione smirked a little and sat up, gently removing her hand from Ron's without waking him up.

The area of grass where they had eaten was located very near the Shrieking Shack. It had been years since Hermione had even thought about this place. She sat quietly reminiscing for a while until she heard Ron snort and begin to wake up beside her.

Turning to face him she gently started to tickle his side. His eyes flew open and his arms flew up to protect him, nearly hitting Hermione in the head in the process.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said in a mock menacing tone, and proceeded to tickle Hermione until she begged him to stop.

They law on their backs breathing heavily and laughing.

"What time is it?" Ron said, still slightly breathing heavily.

Hermione checked her watch and said, "1:30. Why?"

Ron mumbled, "shit." Then said, "There is a part two to your surprise. Come on." Ron stood up and reached for Hermione's hand and helped her to her feet.

Using his wand, Ron gathered all the things they had used for their meal and put them all back in the basket, then shrunk the basket and put it in his pocket. Hermione had deeply enjoyed her morning with Ron and was really excited to see whatever he had planned for the rest of the day.

They walked into Hogsmeade side by side. Energy thrummed from Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile at his excitement for his surprise. He was so excited that Hermione promised herself she would love it no matter what he had planned. Even if it was quidditch related. Hermione had never really gotten into the sport. She enjoyed watching her friends play during school, and enjoyed it even more when Gryffindor destroyed Slytherin in every House Cup. Ok, she thought, if it is flying then maybe I won't enjoy it. But, I will try, for Ron.

They passed many of the familiar shops that Hermione remembered from her Hogwarts days. There were only a few people on the streets, milling about. They ignored the couple as they strolled down the main street. They passed a robes shop, a quidditch shop and several other random stores and finally approached the bookstore.

Hermione gazed longingly at the books on display. Hermione lost track of her surroundings and stopped paying attention to everything that was going on around her and didn't' even notice that anyone had come up next to her until arms wrapped around her and she felt herself be spun in a circle.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!!" A voice screamed. Hermione couldn't really see much other than the arms around her middle. The end of a long thin scar peeked out from the underside of one of the arms of her captor. Hermione recognized the scar almost instantly and knew that it matched a much different scar, although they were both the result of the same person.

When her feet finally touched the ground, she spun around and wrapped her arms around Harry Potter's neck and hugged him harder then she could ever remember hugging him before. They held each other like this, Hermione's arms around Harry's neck and Harry's arms around Hermione's waist, for a long time. Neither said anything, they just held each other. When they broke apart Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, softly. "I missed you." Hermione squeezed his upper arm.

"Oi, mate. Don't cry. Even I waited till she went to bed to cry." Ron teased. Hermione had almost forgotten he was standing right next to her. She turned to face him and saw him smiling at the two of them. Hermione decided to temporarily dismiss the crying comment until another time.

Judging from his grin, he was clearly pleased with his surprise.

Harry brought the attention back to him as he said, "Where in the bloody hell have you been for the last eleven years? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused us? We thought you were bloody DEAD!" Harry screamed.

A few people on the street turned to see who was screaming and why. Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm and said, "I know. And, I'm soo sorry. You will never know how sorry I am. If I could do it over I wouldn't have left."

They embraced again, this time dragging Ron into the bone crushing hug. Together, both men said, "I missed you too, Hermione."

~)(~ ~)(~ ~)(~

The day passed by quickly. They browsed the shops, ate lunch in the Hogshead, wandered near the Shrieking Shack and reminisced about the days long passed. They started to make their way to the 3 broomsticks for dinner once the sun started to set.

They sat themselves in the back near an open window where the breeze gently wafted in.

Harry ordered butterbeers for the table and carried them back. They laughed as he stumbled nearly spilling all three.

The sat at the table and laughed and joked just like they had all day. Their dinner came and they started to do some people watching.

The 3 Broomsticks was always packed during the dinner crow, so there was plenty to look at. One witch wore a giant fruit and vine covered hat that resembled something that Neville Longbottom's Gran would have worn back before she died.

"Hey, guys. I have some news." Harry said, about halfway through their meal. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. "Well, Ron, as you know, I've been dating Ginny for some time now." Ron huffed, Hermione smirked and put a hand on Ron's forearm.

"Yea, I'm still getting used to it. I'm still not sure if I like it." Ron said.

"Well, about that." Harry began.

Ron stood quickly, one hand bracing himself on the table the other pointing at Harry. "If you have hurt her, I swear to Merlin…." Ron let the sentence drop, the threat lingering in the air between them.

Harry chuckled, "No, no. Nothing like that. We didn't break up or anything. Actually, I have some very good news." Ron sat down again, still looking wary of Harry's news. "I have asked Ginny to marry me. And, she said yes." Harry looked at Ron, not sure of his reaction.

Ron stood and rushed to Harry and pulled him from his chair by the collar of his shirt. Hermione stood, ready to intervene, when Ron pulled Harry into a hug bear hug. Hermione took a step back and smiled at the pair.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." Ron said pulling out of the hug. Both men had giant smiles plastered on their faces. Hermione stood and embraced Harry as well, although it was quite a bit less rough as Ron's.

They ordered another round of butterbeer and toasted To Harry and his news. All three of them had giant smiles on their faces. The way they laughed and joked made it seem as if the last 11 years hadn't happened.

The door to the pub opened, a chilly breeze coming in with the couple that was entering. Hermione had her back to the door and couldn't see who entered, but could tell who it was by the way Harry and Ron stiffened.

Ron stood and walked away from the table. Hermione turned and followed Ron's progress through the pub and watched as he stopped next to a leggy redhead in a clingy barely there dress who was draped over the arm of a platinum blond, whom Ron was speaking to. She couldn't hear what they were saying and was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

She turned back to the table, several shades paler then normal, and downed the last of her butterbeer, then picked up Ron's and finished that too. Ron and Harry had been just about to do shots of fire whiskey when Draco and his date showed up. Hermione snatched Ron's shot from the table, threw it back and held out her hand for Harry's too. Harry placed it in her hand with a look of trepidation, watching as she drank it and slammed the shot glass on the table with a small shake of her head.

Ron came back to the table and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing.

"Hey!" He said, "Let's get out of here."

The trio left the pub, Hermione could feel that icy gaze on the back of her, but refused to give in and look back.

The exited into the night air, and Ron said, "Back to Hogwarts!" The day has been a solid success, his surprise turning out better then he had planned. Draco showing up at the pub had been a little bit of a setback, but nothing that was all too terrible. He was sure that Hermione would get over it. She couldn't expect him to still be pining after her, could she?

The trio linked arms and set off into the night towards the castle, laughing and joking as if the last five minutes hadn't happened.


End file.
